Piano
by SherlockSparkleParty
Summary: Kimi, a new student at Ouran Academy, is totally confused when she stumbles into Music Room #3. She meets the Hosts, and for some reason, Tamaki and Kaoru are getting hooked on her. A jealous Haruhi jumps into the picture, and Kimi jumps in closer. Well...I guess it's just another Ouran fanfic


**((The Host Club is now open for business))**

Wow, I thought. This is a big school.

I walked into Ouran Academy. It was my first day there as a high school first year. I hadn't even wanted to go to school there, but my filthy rich dad insisted that I "had" to. Pfft, whatever.

I trudged up the steps and walked aimlessly from there. I could barely see, that was my problem. Finally, I got tired of walking, so I fell onto a random door. I mumbled, "Jeez, this school is gi-freaking-gantic." I turned and looked to see what room this was.

Music Room Number Three.

There must be a piano in here! I thought.

I turned the handle on the door and, blindly, stumbled inside. After hearing a choir of "Welcome," I ended up falling into some guy's arms. He had light blonde hair and purple eyes. His smile was charming enough. "H-Hi," I said, "this is the...music room, right?"

"It's the old music room," the guy said back. "Welcome to the Host Club."

"The whaaaat?" I looked up at him, a confused expression on my face. "Who are you?"

"It's a club to entertain pretty girls like you...I'm Tamaki Suoh." He ran his fingers along my jawline and looked sweetly into my eyes. "What's your name, beautiful?"

I blushed and sighed. "My name is Kimi Achiora. I'm new here."

"I can tell." Tamaki stood me up. "Let me introduce you to our Hosts. I'm the king, Tamaki Suoh..." He pointed at a guy with dark hair and glasses. "That's Kyoya Senpai...Mommyyy..." He moved his finger to a little looking guy (who I really thought was an elementary kid) who was escorted by a taller, silent guy. "hose two. The tall one is Mori Senpai and the little one is Honey Senpai." He grinned. "Don't underestimate Honey by his looks, he can totally kick your ass."

"Well that's good," I replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep! Anyway." Tamaki pointed at a boy that looked a lot like a girl. "That's Haruhi. Treat Haruhi nice or as Daddy I'll make a fuss, alright?" He smiled genuinely, his eyes glimmering.

"You can't be serious-"

"And those two," he said, "are the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru." He pointed his finger at two identical males with auburn hair.

My eyes sparkled.

"Hikaru and Kaoru?" I confirmed, tilting my head and making a half smile at Tamaki. "Well, which one is which?"

One of the twins looked at me and grinned slyly. "Did ya hear that? She can't tell us apart."

"Yeah..." The other twin was looking and grinning the same way. "You know what that means?"

They both stood and faced me. "It's time to play the Which One Is Hikaru game!"

I was now wide awake. Great. I made a big mistake of coming in here. I said, "Oh. Well how do I play that?"

"It's simple," they said together, "all you need to do is look at us and decide which one is Hikaru."

I blinked. "O-Okay then." My eyes went from one twin to the other over and over again. They were perfectly symmetrical. I really couldn't tell them apart. "Ummmm..." I blushed and pointed to the one on the right. "That's Hikaru, isn't it?"

"Wrong," the twins declared in unison. "That's Kaoru."

I chuckled. "Thanks. Well then _that's _Hikaru." I gestured at the other twin.

"You can't do that in the game," Hikaru said playfully. He sighed.

"But now I know which is which."

"Whatever." Hikaru's eyes wandered from me, to Kaoru, to me again. Tamaki was gone and freaking out about someone touching Haruhi. "So I see you're new here."

I nodded. "Yep, I'm Kimi Achiora. I'm in class A."

Kaoru grinned. "So are we," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's great to meet you."

I blushed deep red and backed away. "Jeez, all I wanted was to play the piano and now I'm dealing with the Host Club." I chuckled softly.

"Well, come here." Kaoru held his hand out to me. I walked past him, neglecting his hand.

"Alright," I said, "where to?" I turned back to face Hikaru and Kaoru again. They stared at me. "Quit staring and show me where a piano is already."

Kaoru smiled and, again, held his hand out to me. I sort of grabbed his fingers, and then he pulled me into a curtain thing that separated this section from the rest of the room. There stood a grand piano. "Huh," I said, "I thought there _wouldn't _be a piano in here."

"Well," Hikaru and Kaoru said, "it still _was _a music room. Lets hear ya play."

I groaned and let go of Kaoru. "I've never played in front of anyone before."

"Now's your chance."

"O-Okay." I went over and carefully sat on the piano bench. I took my sheet music out of my bag and put it up. I took the cover off of the keys and started trembling.

I'm afraid to play in front of people.

The two twins must have noticed me hesitating. Hikaru asked, "What's up? Aren't ya gonna play?"

"I-I will...I'm just..." My voice trailed off. I shrugged and set my fingers on the keys. I couldn't get myself to play.

"Here." Soon, Kaoru was behind me. He slightly leaned against my back and put his hands on top of mine. "You go ahead and move where you need to play, I'll help you. Close your eyes and pretend you're alone."

I was surprised at how nice he was being. "O-O-Okay..." I closed my eyes and began to play, opening my eyes every so often to look at the sheet music. I wasn't messing up! I was playing flawlessly.

That is, until I heard the curtain fly open.

I felt staring.

I stopped playing and turned around. The Hosts were all watching me. Hikaru stood by, gripping the curtain in his hand. He was the one that had opened it.

"H-Hey, Hikaru," I said, "I just told you about how I can't play in front of others."

"I thought you wouldn't notice, you seemed pretty into it and stuff."

"Hmp." I sighed.

Kaoru took his hands off of mine. He stood all the way up. He, in a way, acted different that his brother…I could tell.

I felt awkward with all of everyone staring straight at me. Especially Tamaki. His purple eyes were gazing at me, his lips in relaxed surprise. "You're great at that," he said.

I blushed. "N-No, I'm really not, I wouldn't have even played if Kaoru didn't help me." My eyes were settles on the piano keys.

"It doesn't matter, you're still great at it." Tamaki walked over and sat by me. He inspected my sheet music and smiled. I looked back to see if Kaoru was still behind me, but he was now by Hikaru's side.

Again, I couldn't tell them apart.

"Oh yeah, now that we distracted you enough so we can do this," they said together, "which one is Hikaru?"

I immediately pointed to the twin on the left. "That's Hikaru, I can tell by the way his hair is parted and the slight difference in his voice." I smiled.

The twins both stared at me, then they both grinned at me. "First tell us how you know."

"It's easy, I pay attention. Plus, there's a difference in your attitudes. I've only known you a short while and I can already tell."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared.

I stood and bowed at the rest of the Hosts. "It was nice meeting you all," I said.

Tamaki said, "A pleasure..." He stood as well and kissed my hand. I pulled it away from him in slight (_very_ slight) disgust and pat the Hitachiin twins on their heads. I walked past everyone and out the door with a yawn.

On the bright side, they woke me up.


End file.
